Winds of Change
by Sweet-Andraste
Summary: Once again Peach finds herself in the clutches of King Bowser. With Mario unable to locate her, she is forced to make the most of being the evil tyrants prisoner. Main characters - Peach & Bowser. Minor characters - Mario, Bowsers minions & Toad.
1. Chapter 1

**Winds Of Change.**

**Summary:** Once again Peach finds herself in the clutches of King Bowser. With Mario unable to locate her, she is forced to make the most of being the evil tyrants prisoner. Main characters - Peach & Bowser. Minor characters - Mario, Bowsers minions & Toad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters you recognise.

**Chapter 1**

A low vibrating rumble aroused her from her slumber, groggily Princess Peach sat upright in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes began to focus and her heart began to pound. As she looked around the room, she began to remember the events of the previous night.

_It was very late on in the evening and the stars were just beginning to shine through the few clouds that were scattered across the sky. The heat of the day had barely just began to cool down. It had been far too warm to go to bed so Princess Peach had found herself walking the palace gardens with her faithful friend and aide, Toad._

_"Oh Toad, doesn't the garden look beautiful this evening?" She gushed as her eyes flitted between the pink roses and yellow dahlias._

_"Beautiful, yes very beautiful," Toad agreed._

_The two friends continued their walk in silence, just soaking in the pleasant atmosphere the garden offered. As they walked they were unaware of the giant figure that kept watch from a distance._

_Peach and Toad came to a stop at a nearby fountain, the reflection of the stars twinkled in the ripples of the water and Peach felt a welcome rush of calmness._

_The figure that had been keeping a watchful eye over the two started to make his move. Slowly creeping his way towards the unsuspecting Princess and Toad he kept his eye on his prize._

_As Toad watched the reflections in the water, he noticed a shadow, the shadow began to grow and Toad had an ominous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach._

_"Peach..." He whispered nervously. Peach looked at him questioningly and the two of them turned around simultaneously coming face to face with the figure._

_A deafening roar followed by a startled cry echoed around the gardens. A giant claw swiped at Toad knocking him to the floor and rendering him unconscious. _

_Before she had time to make a dash for the castle, Peach felt herself being lifted into the air and flung over the shoulders of her worst enemy._

_"Bowser! Put me down this instant!" She cried kicking her legs in frustration._

_"Mwhahaha! You're coming with me," Her kicking and shouting was no match for the fearsome tyrant and in no time he had made off with her. _

_Bowser held her over his shoulders in a tight grip until he deemed it safe to put her down. Somewhere between leaving her majestic white castle and reaching his Doomship she had given up struggling and lay limp in defeat. They boarded the Doomship and were greeted instantly by cheering and hollering from Bowsers minions. _

_"I have the Princess!" Bowser shouted over the voices of the excited mob. To the delight of his minions he threw Peach on to the ground unceremoniously. She looked up into the faces of hundreds of Koopa Troopas and Goombas, each one excitedly baying for her blood. Terrorised she started to scramble away, but it was no use, there was no where to run._

_"Take her to her cell!" Bowser ordered some of his minions, who were more than happy to help._

_They reached her cell and dumped her in a pile on the floor slamming the door shut behind her. At the sound of the door locking Peach took a moment to take in her surroundings. She had a bed, a toilet and that was all it contained. With a feeling of sheer hopelessness Peach collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep._

As she came to, Peach thought about how dire her situation was. She was kidnapped by her number enemy, Toad had been knocked unconscious and Mario, her beloved hero would have no idea where to look for her. She had to admit, Bowser had played a wonderful hand in this petty game of his. A flying fortress wasn't easy to locate so who knew how long she would be here for?

Moving off the bed, she stomped over to the door and gave the handle a quick try. It was still locked. She could hear voices on the other side, peering through the window in the door, she could see two Koopa Troopa guards. She banged on the door to get their attention, they stopped what they were doing and stared back through the window.

"Ah look who's awake?" Koopa Troopa number one said with a grin. Number two laughed.

"Aww is the itty bitty Pwincess awake?" Number Two said in a mocking tone.

"I... I want to see Bowser," Peach said trying to be brave.

"Well he's busy. Too busy for the likes of you,"

"I want to see Bowser!" She demanded. The two Koopa Troopa's laughed loudly.

"You're just his prisoner,"

"I am the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom! I demand respect!" Peach shouted in frustration. Prisoner or not this was no way to treat a Princess.

"But we're not in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore Princess. Your crown don't mean a thing here," Number One told her matter of factly.

"What?! Where are we?" A panic-stricken Peach asked. Number Two smirked.

"No idea, only King Bowser knows where we're going,"

"Then I demand to see him,"

"Oh no, I don't think so. He'll see you when he's ready, your nothing to him. Nothing,"

Number Two's words rang in her ears long after he had gone. A horrible sickening feeling took hold of her as she realized that if she didn't know where she was what hope had Mario got?

For days Peach sat in her cell alone with no one to interact with. The Koopa Troopa guards said nothing to her even when she tried to engage them in conversation. As for the Koopa King himself? He hadn't stepped one foot near her. All she could do was wait, wait for Bowser to do whatever he had planned with her.

_"Oh Mario... please save me,"_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing the previous chapter and to those of you who put it on the favourite & follow lists.

**Chapter 2**

Time had an awful way of slowing down when there was nothing to occupy it with.

It felt to Peach as though she had been locked away for weeks when in reality she had only been in her cell a day. Her cell was basic, with only the necessities. Her bed in the corner consisted of a rotten mattress and sheets, the toilet was missing its seat and the sink had one tap with no warm water. The walls needed a lick of paint and the small window did nothing to brighten the otherwise gloomy cell.

Looking out of the window all Peach could see was the sky and clouds, she couldn't help but envy the clouds and the freedom they had. At least they had other clouds for company, Peach had no one. Even the guards had stopped responding to her.

Days rolled by and still no sign of anyone to interact with. Each day arrived with the same monotonous routine. Peach would wake up, stretch her tired limbs as she paced around the cell, the flap at the bottom of the door would open and a tray of dried up food would be shoved through. If it wasn't for the powerful feeling of hunger Peach would have readily turned her nose up at the meagre offerings.

From behind the door Peach could hear a muffled voice, suddenly a key turned in the lock and the door creaked open. Peach stood with her back against the wall and waited to see who had intruded. She instantly recognized the two Koopa Troopa's that had entered her cell, it was the same two that stood guard when she had first been taken captive.

"Hello Princess," Number One sneered.

"Ready for a little _walkies_?" Number Two asked with a wicked grin as he rattled some chains in his hands.

"W-Walkies?" A frightened Peach repeated. The two guards edged slowly over towards her.

"Hold your hands out," Number One requested, but Peach refused to follow his order, "Put. Your. Hands. Out," He hissed at her.

"No," She said defiantly. Number One growled at her and gave her a hard, sharp slap in the face. Tears formed in her eyes as she gently touched her now stinging cheek.

"Put your hands out you insolent wench!" Number Two barked at her. Not wanting the feel another smack Peach reluctantly did as she was instructed. As she held out her hands Number Two positioned a pair of shackles to her wrists.

"The King has summoned you. No funny business or else," Number One warned her. Peach nodded to show that she understood his order and when they were satisfied that the shackles were on tightly they yanked her forward.

They led her out of her cell and into a dimly lit corridor, as they passed other cells Peach could hear fellow captives crying out. It crossed her mind that some of them might be fellow Mushroom Kingdom residents. She paused to listen to see if she could recognize any of the voices, but this earned her a sharp tug on the chains.

"Ouch!" She cried out involuntarily. Number One whipped round and glared at her.

"Well if you kept up it wouldn't hurt so much!" Peach fought the urge to argue back because the pain in her wrists from where the shackles had rubbed reminded her that the two guards wouldn't hesitate to cause her further harm.

In no time at all they threesome had reached the enormous red door that separated them from the Koopa King. The doors opened and the guards dragged Peach into the large room. Bowser was sitting in a magnificent throne at the end of a long, deep red carpet, his eyes firmly locked onto his target. Peach felt the colour drain from her face. Number One and Two dragged her down the red carpet and dumped her in a heap at Bowsers feet. Not daring to move Peach sat on the floor and kept her eyes down.

"Leave," Bowser growled. Peach heard two pairs of footsteps walk away from where she sat.

"Stand," This time the order was meant for her. Peach tried to stand, but she found herself paralyzed with fright.

"I said stand!" He roared. Peach felt a pair of claws grab her roughly and pulled her to her feet. She willed her legs to have the strength to stay standing.

"See how easier things are when you obey?"

Bowser released her from his claws and started to circle her like a predator eyeing up its prey. She shivered, this reaction did not go unnoticed by Bowser.

"How are you liking your _accommodation_ so far?"

Peach gave him no answer. He stopped circling her and they stood face to face. He raised his right arm and Peach flinched. Fearing a smack to the face, she closed her eyes. No contact with her face was made. Instead he reached above her face and plucked the crown from the top of her head.

"You wont be needing this,"

"My crown! Please give it me back! My father gave me that crown!" She pleaded desperately. He tossed the crown to one side.

"Well now I'm passing it to my daughter. Wendy will love it mwahaha!"

"You wait! Mario will come and you'll be defeated yet again!"

"He has to get through my seven Koopalings first, ha ha"

"It won't take him long!" She bit back.

"You're forgetting one tiny detail, you dim-witted blonde," As he spoke, he had a triumphant glint in his eye. She had clearly forgotten and her expression said it all.

"And what's that?"

"We're flying in my fortress of doom, no longer in the Mushroom Kingdom and Mario will have no idea where to start searching for us. Bwahaha!" As Bowsers words sunk in and she began to understand the gravity of the situation Peach dropped to the floor in anguish.

"I tire of you. Guards! Take this captive back to her cell and do not let her out of her shackles!" Bowser bellowed. The guards scuttled into the room and grabbed the crying Princess by the wrists causing her to yelp in pain.

Peach did not remember too much of the walk back to her cell, her eyed filled with tears and no hands free to wipe them. She heard the door open and felt herself thrown in. The guards headed back out of the cell, pausing briefly to look at Peach.

"You think it's bad now? It's only just _begun_,"


End file.
